bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XXl
After losing the original part from my computer restarting, I made this part again. Winter lay on the hard ground contemplating his journey. He was bothered that people were calling him a boy though he didn't know why. "Can't sleep?" Chaos asked. Winter glared at him. Chaos chuckled and hopped down from where he sat up a tree. "How about a story, eh?" Winter's glare intensified. "I'm not a child." he said. Chaos shrugged. "Not just children listen to stories. Maybe you'll learn something. Now this is about the God War and some of its most valiant fighters. For many years, humans and gods lived peacefully until the gods released Melchio. Melchio began destroying villages and slaughtering people. People fled but five warriors stood up to him. A noblewoman, an otherworldly machine, a Vedan swordsman, and a freelancing knight stood up to Melchio. They fought Melchio until they though him gone but a white light from above returned Melchio in a stronger state. The noblewoman inspired her comrades to continue fighting." "Then what?" Winter asked, intrigued in spite of himself. "Nobody knows what happened to them. They were never seen again. All of them were made into units however. In fact most units were made like those who fought in the war. This was the first battle of the god war. The gods invaded our world and began to exterminate humans. Six Heroes rose from their destruction. Wielding powerful weapons, they slew gods alongside three warriors known as the God Slayers. The heroes grew in power as they fought, becoming gods themselves. They fought in the entire war but fell in its final battle. Lance fell to an unseen sniper, his pike Drevas lost in a forest. Selena was incinerated by a witch, Lexida lost to the oceans. Magress was overwhelmed by a mad knight and his lance Leomurg buried by rubble. Atro was assassinated, Urias disappearing forever. The last two heroes made their last stand with the God Slayers." "What were their names?" Winter asked. "Vargas wielded the Holy Flame. Wielder of the Holy Thunder was Eze." "Eze?" Winter asked incredulously. "Nobody knows who fell first but Vargas's sword Dandelga and Eze's sword Batootha disappeared as well. Copies were made of course. But unknown to most, two of the god slayer sacrificed themselves before they fell. The last God Slayer grabbed their weapons, the spear Jezerez and axe Arlar, and fought with more power than ever. He slew the remaining gods, leaving only four survivors. Maxwell, Cardes, Zevalhua, and Alfa Dilith. These cowards did not fight the God Slayer, choosing to do as they are now." "The Four Fallen Gods." Winter said. Chaos nodded. "They hid until the last slayer fled, alone and miserable." "What were the slayers' names?" Chaos looked up, surprised. "Jason, Kyra and Xenex." "Which one survived?" "Xenex." "Did they ever make him into a unit?" Winter asked. "No. Why?" Chaos asked. Winter shrugged. "So do any of these names mean anything?" "Jezerez means "seeker" and Arlar means..." Chaos tried to remember the correct translation. "truth. Arlar means truth." "What language is that?" "An ancient one. The gods created it. I can teach you some if you wish. But be wary, this language has power." Chaos said. "How so?" Winter asked. "I'll give you an example. Hishlaa-aru-kan jen shrush. Come to me my wolves." Chaos said. The air behind him warped and three wolves tumbled out. They growled at Winter. "Shjor." Chaos said. "Woah." Winter said. "These are Jix, Dreff, and Zoer. Loosely translated into Twitch, Lucky, and Bolt." "So what can you teach me?" Winter asked. "Simple things. Not all can use the language. Say sze-neren." Chaos said. "Sze-neren." Winter said then stumbled back as his sight suddenly became much clearer. "Sze-neren means clairvoyant sight. It will sharpen your vision for as long as you wish or can. It uses your energy or power. Vyo sze-neren will dismiss the effect." "Vyo sze-neren." "Excellent! Now let's go to sleep." Chaos climbed back up the tree but Winter had one more question. "What was the last slayers weapon?" Chaos was caught by surprise. "Zevenar." he said after a moments hesitation. "Hmm. I had hoped it was Revan." "Can't have everything." Category:Blog posts